


Breakfast and Bathrobes

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, Castiel in the Bunker, Love Confessions, M/M, MOL Bunker, based around 9x03, bathrobes, kitchen groping, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never mentioned it. He liked to think he knew Dean well, and if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Dean Winchester was had no interest in men. At least not in the same way that Cas felt about him. Luckily  for him, it seemed Castiel didn't know the elder Winchester as well as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Bathrobes

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% what would have happened if Dean had never kicked Cas out. You can't convince me otherwise.

Castiel had discovered that hiding out in the Bunker wasn't as difficult as Dean had initially expected it to be. He showered before Sam woke up or after Sam went to bed - sometimes both - and if there was anything he needed that Dean couldn't do for him, it was fairly easy to make his way around without being seen. The only part that proved difficult was when Dean would bring breakfast to him in the morning. 

Cas would generally wake up early and read, or look over whatever case the Winchesters were investigating, but as soon as Dean showed up, his attention was immediately diverted. Dean never seemed to get dressed before noon and as such, always showed up wearing the Men of Letters robe he had adopted as his own. Castiel wanted more than anything to shove the stupid thing from Dean's shoulders, push him up against the closest wall and kiss him breathless. Of course, he kept silent, thanking Dean for the food and eating while he pressed his nose back into whatever he had been doing previous to the visit.

He never mentioned it. He liked to think he knew Dean well, and if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Dean Winchester was had no interest in men. At least not in the same way that Cas felt about him. Luckily for him, it seemed Castiel didn't know the elder Winchester as well as he thought. 

It was a Saturday, he thought, maybe a Sunday - it didn't really matter, the Winchesters would be gone soon on some ghost chase, and Castiel would have free roam of the Bunker, at least for the afternoon. He put down the book he was reading, some fantasy thing Charlie had leant to Dean, and frowned up at the clock. Dean was late. He usually showed up between nine thirty and ten, but it was almost eleven o'clock and there hadn't been any sign of him. It wasn't that Castiel was particularly hungry, or bored - he still had another six books in the series once he finished the first - but he was annoyed at missing his time with Dean. Scrambling up out of the tangle of blankets, he crossed to the door, only to have it opened in his face, just barely missing him.

"Shit, sorry Cas, I didn't expect you to be up."

"You're late," he frowned. Dean looked like he was on the verge of his favourite 'a wizard is never late' speech, but he stopped himself.

"Yeah, sorry. Sam said he could handle the thing on his own, wants some space or something so I had to wait until he left," he rolled his eyes, but Cas could see the veiled worry in them, "anyway," he added a little more cheerily, "we have the place to ourselves and I can't imagine it's much fun hiding down here all the time."

"I don't mind," Castiel said honestly, "I'm just glad I can stay with you." Dean's cheeks tinged pink at that and Cas couldn't help the little grin that crossed his own face. 

"You wanna come make breakfast with me?"

"I'd like that."

They traipsed through the Bunker and it was an odd feeling not to have to choose specific routes to get around. His eyes stayed on Dean as they made their way to the kitchen, smiling at the way he shuffled around in his slippers, ever-present bathrobe swishing just below his knees. His hair was still damp from the shower and it reminded Castiel that he needed to take a shower himself, having not woken up early that morning. 

"Dean."

"What's up Cas?"

"I need to have a shower."

Dean turned to him with an odd look, but Cas ignored it. Hygiene was something very important to Dean, he had realized that within a few days of staying there, and it was something that seemed to have rubbed off on Castiel, making him uncomfortable if he missed his planned shower.

"Yeah, okay. It some kind of emergency or something?" he teased.

"I would just prefer to be clean before I eat."

Dean chuckled, "whatever man, there's a spare bathrobe in there I think, if you wanna use it. They're awesome."

"I assumed seeing as you never take yours off."

"Not _never_ ," Dean shrugged. 

"I'll be up shortly," Cas assured him, turning off toward the bathroom.

-

As he tugged the robe over his shoulders Castiel could understand how Dean practically lived in his. It was warm and soft as it brushed against his bare legs, comforting and secure in a way similar to the trench coat he had recently lost. He didn't bother tying it up, letting the length of fabric dangle down against the back of his legs as he walked. 

Dean had his back to him, leaning over the stove, when Castiel stepped down the few stairs into the kitchen. Dean looked over his shoulder and his face broke into a grin.

"See what I mean? Awesome, right?"

"They are very comfortable," Cas agreed, sitting down at the table. "What are you making?"

"Nothin' special. Bacon and eggs and stuff. Sausages. There's bread for toast if you want." Castiel nodded, and watched Dean for a few seconds, flipping eggs with ease, before the man spoke again, "and hash browns," he admitted, "and there may or may not be pancakes too. Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard, but it's not like we get much of a chance to hang out, and I feel really bad for keeping you locked up down there."

"You're not keeping me locked up, Dean," he raised his eyes to meet Dean's as the man turned around.

"Feels like it," he mumbled. 

"Dean, you gave me somewhere to live even with risk to your own safety - and Sam's, I'm nothing but grateful to you for it." 

Dean mumbled something under his breath and Castiel didn't question it. He wound the tie of his robe around his finger mindlessly, thinking about how much easier it would be if he didn't have to deny his presence. 

It wasn't long before breakfast was ready, and Dean laid out separate plates for everything before setting two jugs down in the centre of the table, one with coffee, one with what appeared to be orange juice. Castiel turned in his seat, facing out into the room as Dean returned to sit down. He caught him by the wrist, gently pulling him so they were face to face, or close enough. 

"What's up Cas?"

"Thank you," he breathed, "after everything I've done- thank you, Dean for not giving up on me."

"Couldn't if I tried," he replied, in an attempt to sound casual, but the words caught in his throat and came out sounding forced. They shared a look that seemed to last far longer than usual, and Castiel could only hear the sound of his own breath, coming a little quicker than normal. 

Somehow it didn't come as a surprise when Dean leaned down, fingertips brushing over Castiel's jaw as he pressed their lips together gently, cautiously. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity, until Dean moved to pull away. Castiel's hand found the front of his robe, tugging him closer and he could feel Dean's mouth turn up in a smile as Cas leaned up into another kiss. It was maybe a few seconds before Dean broke the kiss, looking down at him with pink cheeks and a stupid grin. He bent to kiss him again, but Castiel slid a hand up his chest, pushing him gently back.

"Breakfast," he reminded him.

"It'll be there later," Dean argued, lips pressing against his chin, his jaw, just beneath his ear. 

"So will I," Cas assured him, "only I won't be cold if you ignore me for a little while."

"Couldn't if I tried," Dean smirked, and this time it was effortless and honest as he breathed against Cas' neck. His hands found Cas' knees, sliding up under his robe and pushing at the hem of his boxers, "Breakfast can wait."

" _Dean_."

"Unless you're hungry?" he added, clearly hoping for a negative response. Castiel smiled and pushed him back again. 

"We have all day. You went to a lot of trouble to make this, sit down."

"Fine," Dean grumbled flopping down across from him with a put on frown. 

-

Breakfast didn't last long and the plates were firmly removed from Cas' hands as he tried to put them away. He couldn't even pretend to be annoyed for long as Dean's arms slipped around him from behind. 

"Can I have you now?" he asked, and Castiel tilted his head back, practically whimpering at Dean's choice of words. He spun around in Dean's arms, taking his face in his hands as he kissed him hard and walking him back into the wall. 

Dean was surprisingly responsive, parting his lips eagerly and pressing into each slide of lips. His hands mapped out Castiel's body, exploring every inch of skin that he could reach. His lips separated from Cas' as they shuffled out of the kitchen, stumbling up the steps and crashing into the opposite wall. Castiel arched into him, extending his neck as Dean's lips met the sensitive skin there. He reached for the back of Dean's neck, drawing him back into a deep kiss as he allowed himself to be pinned against the wall. 

Everything was Dean, and it was better than he could have expected. Cas moaned into the kiss, hips jerking forward suddenly as Dean's hand brushed over his not so subtle erection. 

"Is this okay?" Dean breathed, leaning away. Castiel's response was barely audible over his panting breaths, but Dean understood, crowding him back against the wall. 

"How long?" he asked, voicing the thought that had been playing at his brain since Dean had first kissed him. "How long have you...?"

"Too fuckin' long, Cas." He crushed their lips back together and Castiel really couldn't argue with that. He rolled his hips, deeply pleased with the low groan that dropped from Dean's lips. " _Fuck_ , I want you."

Cas rocked against him, kissing and sucking at his neck. "Bed," he agreed, "now."

They stumbled through the hall, refusing to separate long enough to walk properly so it took twice as long to find their way back to Cas' room. He fell back onto the bed, dragging Dean down on top of him. Dean easily climbed over him, shoving the flaps of his robe away to kiss his bare chest, pressing wet kisses down to his hips. 

" _Dean_ ," he dropped his head back, pressing his fingertips into Dean's hair as he pulled Cas' boxers down over his hips, continuing his exploration down his thighs. He stopped halfway back up, hands poised on his thighs.

"I'm assuming you don't have any-"

"Actually..." Cas muttered, barely loud enough for Dean to hear him, "top left drawer..."

"Two seconds," Dean promised, pushing himself up off the bed and crossing to the dresser. He pulled the bottle out and made his way back to the bed with a smug look plastered on his face. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it. 

Dean moved back between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart. One slick finger pressed against him, pushing tentatively and Castiel arched off the bed as Dean finally pushed through. It was fast and excruciatingly slow at the same time. You would think after waiting so many years, that a few minutes would hardly matter, but Castiel groaned and squirmed on the bed.

"Dean, please. _Now_."

"I don't wanna hurt you-"

" _Dean_ ," he fixed him with a heated stare that said all the words he couldn't form. 

" _Fuck_ , okay," Dean stripped quickly, leaning in over Cas as he aligned himself against Cas' entrance. He pressed in slowly, finger pressing hard into Castiel's hips. They moaned together, heads pressed together as Dean paused, waiting for Cas to adjust. "Cas? You okay?"

"Just-" Castiel shifted carefully, lifting his hips with shaky breaths. He pushed through the pain, it wasn't as bad as he expected, but he silently promised himself they would take it slower next time, he would be patient. 

_Next time_. He groaned at the thought, clenching his fingers tightly in the sheets. 

"Cas?"

"'m good, Dean." 

Dean pressed his nose into Castiel's cheek, tilting to catch his mouth in a soft kiss as he rocked into him slowly. Cas met each of his thrusts, panting heavily and moaning into Dean's kisses. He wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself quickly. He was vaguely aware that he was half begging Dean to fuck him harder, but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about it when Dean so eagerly complied. 

It got hot and desperate far too quickly and Castiel was sure his back was going to be stuck in a permanent arch. He cried out as Dean slammed into his prostate, thankful that no one else was around to hear the obscene sounds falling from his lips. Heat curled in his gut and he barely had any warning before he was coming hard, shooting up over his stomach.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered, still stroking himself slowly as Dean slammed into him once, twice before he dropped to his elbows, hips stuttering as his head came to rest against Cas' chest. He pressed soft, unhurried kissed against the damp skin and pulled out slowly with a slight whimper.

"Oh my God, Cas," he mumbled, rolling off to the side and pulling Cas with him. It wasn't until then that Castiel was aware he was still wearing the soft grey bathrobe and he shrugged out of it with a chuckle and shuffled up the bed. 

"Dean," he hummed, dropping his head to the side to look at him. 

"Yeah?" 

There were so many words that needed to be said, that he wanted to say, but they didn't seem right. Not yet. There would be a time for _I love yous_ and _I need yous_ and _please don't make me leaves_ , but it wasn't now. 

Instead, he rolled over, wrapping one leg around Dean's as he kissed him, "we have breakfast to clean up."

-

Cas insisted on helping to clean the kitchen, despite Dean's protests. He had originally offered to do it himself, considering Dean had made breakfast, but Dean had outright refused to let him. They moved around each other easily, though a little awkwardly, as if neither really knew what to do with this new development in their relationship. It didn't however, prevent either of them from grinning like idiots as they went about their tasks.

Castiel was elbow deep in soapy water and dirty dishes when Dean's phone went off in his pocket. He didn't think much of it, only glancing over briefly, until he heard Dean's resigned sigh, followed by 'yeah, see you soon.'

"Sam's heading home," he explained. "Case was a bust so no reason for him to stay out there," he frowned, "looks like we're gonna have to cut things short." 

Cas brushed the bubbles off his arms, "I'll head back down to my room then." Dean's frown only intensified and Castiel crossed to him, drying his hands on a dishcloth. "You shouldn't feel guilty about it, I could be in a much worse place. I appreciate it, Dean. I lov-" he stopped himself, feeling the immediate rush of heat to his cheeks.

"What?"

Cas backed up a few steps, crashing into the counter, still refusing to look at him, "nothing," he muttered. Dean pressed him up against the metal structure.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he purred, mouth suddenly right next to Cas' ear.

"I love you," he whispered. Dean's lips traced a line along his jaw to his lips, kissing him vigorously. His hands rose up to cup Castiel's jaw and they didn't separate until it became too difficult to breathe. Dean chuckled and one hand fell back to his side, the other moving to Cas' hip to draw him forward.

"I love you too, you idiot." He kissed him again and Castiel met him with equal enthusiasm sliding his hands inside Dean's robe. He moaned softly as Dean hoisted him up onto the counter, pressing between his legs, and Castiel's mind chose that moment to recall Sam's impending return.

"Dean-" he was silence again by another kiss and he pressed a hand to Dean's chest, "Dean. Sam's on his way back, we can't do this right now," he paused, glancing up at Dean, "not... here, anyway."

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, letting his hands fall to Cas' hips. He smirked as he leaned back over him, "it'll take Sam a while to get back." 

Cas smiled at the hopeful look on his face, and shook his head with a chuckle. "You're impossible," he muttered, sliding his arms around Dean's back to pull him into another tender kiss.


End file.
